Jack (Shadow Hearts)
Jack is an insane alchemist and a villain in the videogame Shadow Hearts. He is a schizophrenic with multiple personalities both of which have severe Oedipus complexes and the dominant of which is homicidal. Background Jack was originally a doctor with a slight interest in the occult. He purchased a mansion from Cardinal Albert Simon when he was looking to sever his connections in Europe. Jack moved into his new home with his beloved mother, Mary, and sought to make a name for himself as a successful doctor in London. However his mother fell ill very shortly after the move and Jack was powerless to find the cause let alone cure her. But despite Jack's best efforts he could not seem to cure his mother and she died. Jack went insane with grief, literally. It was then that the manor's former owner came to Jack with a ray of hope; a book called the Émigré Manuscript, a book with instructions on how to bring the dead back to life among other things of a similar nature. Jack now abandon all medical attempts and indulged fully in his occult research. Over the years Jack discovered the various spells, rituals and alchemical formulas to bring the dead back to life. He set up a lab in the basement of the manor and filled a large container with the formula he was working on. He needed many basic components for it though and so he set up an Orphanage in London where he would bring in homeless street urchins and use them as ingredients. Some of them he chopped up to experiment on separately to gain a better understanding of the human body and how it would be affect by his various undertakings; the rest Jack took care of until his latest batch of potion could be prepared and once ready he would place the orphans in a hypnotic trance and have them walk into the deadly caldron. Orphanage Encounter One night Jack's minion's met with Halley Plunkett and tried to take him to the orphanage. But the local street youths had heard about the orphans that disappeared and were never heard of again behind the Orphanage walls and Halley fought off the minion with the help of Yuri Hyuga and his friends. But Jack had already taken Halley's friend Chris while Halley was escaping his would-be kidnapper. Thus Halley, Yuri and company made their way to Jack's Orphanage to get back Chris and find out what Jack planned to do to her. Though Jack appeared to greet them and shoo them off the heroes set out to investigate further. They broke into the manor encountered the undead results of Jack's experiments and soon began to focus on finding Chris before something horrible happened to her. In the course of their time in the manor they found several notes from the late orphans, Jack and the other Jack. Soon they found the way into the basement wherein they found Jack about to sacrifice Chris. Halley and the other heroes fought Jack and freed Chris but it seemed that the caldron's contents reacted to Jack's battle and out of it emerged his mother's mutated undead body killing Jack and proceeding to kill Yuri and company. Personality Jack's main personality seems to be the standard mad scientist, or rather mad alchemist. He seeks to bring his mother back to life for two reasons one; he loved his mother, two; he wanted to attain power over life and death and had ambitions of becoming a god of death. Jack's second personality seems to be his inner-child. With his second personality he seems to empathize with the children he plans to sacrifice and is prone to crying fits when remembering his mother. His inner-child is less dominant than his mad alchemist personality but both seem to want to see their/his mother again; though as Yuri points out it may be for a more perverted "love" than just that of a child that misses his mommy. The creation of Jack's dual personalities may be an ongoing condition from his youth, they may have been triggered by his mother's death or could have been forged upon reading the Émigré Manuscript, the journals are somewhat unclear on this subject. But his "Love" for his mother is certainly something that predates her death according to his journals. Powers and Abilities Jack uses poisons, and has deadly precision with a knife due to his surgical training. He knows hypnosis but only standard human hypnosis, it does not seem to have any supernatural backing to it as he can not employ it in battle. Jack has made numerous undead and ultimately raises his mother's body though certainly not as he had intended. He is capable of using the Émigré Manuscript and knows a few spells within by heart that give him necromantic powers. Navigation Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Brainwashers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Necromancers Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Monster Master Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil